As is well known, mitre boxes are widely employed for cutting the ends of workpieces at desired angles, and there are many forms of support for the workpieces and for guiding the saw. Some mitre boxes are dedicated to the cutting of workpieces to provide frame elements with the cut being oriented at 45.degree.; in these, the saw blade is positioned by elements of the box relative to the guide surface for the workpiece so as to provide the 45.degree. angle at the time of the cut. Some frame maker mitre boxes will permit some adjustment in this angle while effectively retaining the dedicated concept in the interest of reducing cost and insuring accuracy of the cuts.
With the increase in the home handyman market, there has been an increasing need to produce low cost tools for use by such handymen but which provide accuracy and reasonable durability. Moreover, there has been a continuing need to provide relatively lightweight mitre boxes which are easily transported to the place where the job will be performed. A number of companies have developed mitre boxes which are fabricated in large measure from synthetic resins to reduce both cost and weight. Exemplary of such intergrally formed resin mitre boxes is that disclosed in Hildebrandt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,779 granted Feb. 3, 1976.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel frame maker mitre box employing an integrally formed synthetic resin support member.
It is also an object to provide such a mitre box which is reasonably low cost and readily fabricated and which will exhibit a relatively long life commensurate with ease of handling and light weight for ready transport.
A further object is to provide such a mitre box which is simple to use to provide 45.degree. cuts in frame pieces and which employs a minimum of parts.